deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:LuckyEmile/Wham Bam Rock vs Bouldergeist (Original)
Due to being displeased with the way the battle turned out, such as how it was written, researched, handled and how poorly the verdict was decided, I've decided to retcon the entire project. However, as so not the erase the past and out of respect to my younger self and those who wish to read her work, I'll be making this blog so people may still read it if they wish. The new version can be found here. Wham Bam Rock versus Bouldergeist is the fourth battle in the series made by Alice (AKA LuckyEmile). As the title suggests, this is a brawl between two mysterious beings with floating, rocky fists. Look forward to it! INTRODUCTION Wiz: Geokinesis: The ability to manipulate rocks and earth. Boomstick: A cool ability which can be used for a load of things... like making yourself hands. Wiz: Whilst the concept may sound silly, these two fighters have proven that this can actually be a deadly weapon. In this episode, we shall pit two of Nintendo’s geokinetic ghouls against each other... Boomstick: Wham Bam Rock, the boss of the underground caverns.... Wiz: ...And Bouldergeist, commander of shadows and Bomb-Boos. We shall be analysing their weapons, armour and skills to see who would win... a Death Battle! WHAM BAM ROCK Wiz: Deep underground, there is a palace. Within it, resides a deity composed of rock... Wham Bam Rock! Boomstick: Yet he looks like a total dork! Wiz: . . . Anyway, Wham Bam Rock was encountered by Kirby on his quest to escape this caverns, and was attacked, like pretty much everyone does to the young Star Warrior. Boomstick: But don’t let his looks fool you, Wham Bam rock possesses a hand which he uses in combat, leaving the rest of him in the background. This is both a blessing and a curse however, as his weak point is also this hand. Wiz: Luckily, it’s offensive properties more than make up for this. Wham Bam Rock can crush foes with his hand, whether it be with his fists or his palms. He can also grab his foes for a lot of damage! Boomstick: His punches can cause high knockback, which can bash foes into walls for further damage! He can also use his fingers to have his hand walk across the arena and flick his foes for let another round of knockback time! Wiz: Wham Bam Rock can also click to cause an avalanche of rocks, and can also have his fingers rain down from his hand to damage his foes even further! But if that wasn’t enough for him, he has one last trick up his sleeve... Boomstick: TRANSFORMATION! After he was defeated in “Helpers of Heroes”, Wham Bam Rock revealed that he has a second form: Wham Bam Jewel! Boy, would you look at that crown... Wiz: Wham Bam Jewel retains all the attacks he had from his previous form, but made even stronger, what with his fist being made for some type of super-hard crystal. Instead of punching his foes, he now swings down his fist for a fiery upgrade! Boomstick: He can also fire spear-like shots from his index finger, which is awesome! I would love to have a finger than doubles as a gun. Anyway, this can also be used as a rapid fire technique, and his hand homes in on foes to make sure he won’t miss. Wiz: However, like in his previous form, his weak point is his hand. This can be a huge disadvantage, as he always leaves it out in the open, not using anything else to attack. So much so, that his face is practically unreachable! Boomstick: Of course, who cares when your weakness doubles as one awesome weapon! *clip of Wham Bam Rock appearing as Kirby enters his room* BOULDERGEIST Boomstick: One day, out in the middle of space, Mario was trying to find a Power Star to re-power the Comet Observatory. So it is perhaps the last thing he wants to see when a giant stone ghost appears out of nowhere! Wiz: This ghost was bouldergeist, the leader of the Bomb-Boos. What are Bomb-Boos you ask? Well, they’re ghost with explosive properties. Unlike their regular counterparts, these Boos aren’t shy so are even deadlier than usual... Boomstick: As for the guy himself, Bouldergeist is a terrifying monster who uses he geokinetic abilities to summon rocks for his bidding. His most basic attack is creating rocks, which come in three offensive variants: grey, black and golden. Wiz: The grey rocks are normal, and are thrown at foes, however the black ones are actually used to summon Bomb-Boos, turning into one as soon as they make contact with something else. He can use this to have is Bomb-Boo minions fight along side him. Finally, the golden rock summons a coin with healing factors. Boomstick: He can also use his shadows to summon stalagmites on the group to spike his opponents, being able to create multiple paths! These stalagmites, however, are destroyable... Wiz: ... and so is his rock body. If his foe is able to destroy his rocky shell, they can reveal his true form: A Bomb-boo like being. This form is composed of shadows, with a large tongue hanging out. This tongue, unlike the regular Bomb-Boos, cannot be grabbed but instead be used to attack. Boomstick: The main attack of this ... “shadowgeist” however, is that he leaves behind a shadowy trail, which can summon Bomb-Boos to help him out! However, they can also be used to attack him further, so not probably not the best idea... Wiz: However, his would not mark his defeat. “Shadowgeist” can re-summon rocks to make himself a new body, but this time with two large, rocky hands! These hands are used to aid him with his former attacks, and also grant him new ones. Boomstick: His punches are apparently so fast they form a mach-cone around them, and so probably hurt a lot if he manages to hit you. He also uses them to try to crush his opponents, in an attack where he can break his stalagmites. Wiz: Bouldergeist has a way of using multiple attack, making the most of what he’s got, to create interest combos. For example, he will trap his foes within a ring of stalagmites and then try to crush them with his hands! This isn’t to say his strategy is the best, as he summons his own weakness: the Bomb-Boos... Boomstick: Nonetheless, we can all agree he is quite possibly one of the most difficult foes Mario has had to face. *clips of Bouldergeist rebuilding himself and his hands, then roaring* FIGHT The fight scene starts in a basic, rocky wasteland. The ground starts to rumble, and then Wham Bam Rock appears, crashing out the ground. In front of him, grey rocks start flying towards a black object and form a shape around it, which is revealed to be Bouldergeist. After roaring, Bouldergeist begins the fight with his new rival. FIGHT! Bouldergeist lifts rocks out of the ground, when suddenly Wham Bam Rock slams his fist forwards, causing the rocks to be shattered and Bouldergeist to take the hit square in the face. He recoils, spinning around, and roars again. He raises rocks from the ground with his geokinetic powers and sends basic grey rocks at Wham Bam Rock. The rocks fly towards Wham Bam Rock, leading to him using his fist to deflect the first few, but fails at deflecting the last two, leading to him taking damage. To make up for this, he opens up his fist and slams against Bouldergeist with his palm several times. He then grabs Bouldergeist and slams him against the ground several times, causing some of his rocky armour to fly off. Bouldergeist has these fly-away pieces pausing in midair, then come crashing down on Wham Bam Rock’s hand, causing the latter to recoil and let go of his foe. Bouldergeist flew up to gain some distance, and then raises a row of stalagmites from the ground to jab at Wham Bam Rock. Wham Bam Rock recoiled in pain, flying up to avoid the attack lasting longer. He then used his rocky fist to grab and pluck a stalagmite out of the ground and throws it at Bouldergeist. Bouldergeist was hit once again, leading Wham Bam Rock to repeat the attack. However, this time Bouldergeist summoned some black rocks, which turned into Bomb Boos, who exploded upon contact with the stalagmites, protecting their master. Wham Bam Rock then shoots his fist upwards, dodging the Bomb Boo assault and punching Boldergeist into the face. He then grabbed his foe and slammed him down into the ground, creating a creator leading to an underground cavern. In the new arena, Bouldergeist got up, only to find he couldn’t find his foe. Taking advantage of this, he summons a golden rock to create a coin to heal himself. Suddenly, a click is heard and rocks rain down in an avalanche. Bouldergeist was bombarded by this, causing his rocky shield to start to crack. He was left with very few rocks left on his body. Suddenly, the fist of Wham Bam Rock appeared, mocking the motion of walking with his rocky “fingers”. He tend flicked Bouldergeist, destroying what was left of his shield and knocking the Shadow-like being into the wall. Shadowgeist shook his head, finding himself unprotected, and gave out a small scream-like noise. To counterattack, he used his shadow powers to cover the wall in his shadowy trail, summoning many Bomb Boos to attack. Wham Bam Rock dodged them all with his fist, at the risk of having them explode on his face. Since his hand was his weak point, it was well worth it. His hand flew towards Shadowgeist at high speeds and grabbed him with his hand, crushing him multiple times and creating a splatter of shadowy substance. The shadowy substance then reformed into Shadowgeist, who flew upwards at high speeds. Wham Bam Rock gave chase, ending up into outer space, at Bouldergeist’s infamous circular arena. Rocks circles around Shadowgeist, retransforming him into Bouldergeist, how this time with hands! Wham Bam Rock rained his fingers down on this newly reformed Bouldergeist, however they were caught in his hands and crushed. Bouldergeist then summoned several grey rocks and black rocks, throwing them at Wham Bam Rock’s fist. The Bomb Boos exploded on the already-battered, now-fingerless hand, destroying what was left of it. Wham Bam Rock shuddered in pain, and exploded. Bouldergeist taunted to his seemingly dead foe, however was suddenly shot in the back by a spear-like bullet. He turned round to see that his rival had returned… as Wham Bam Jewel! Wham Bam Jewel sent his fist flying towards Bouldergeist, this time with a fiery aura, however, Bouldergeist went to counter this by sending out his Mach-cone punch. The two fists collided and caused an explosion upon colliding. Bouldergeist looked at his battled hand, whilst Wham Bam Jewel’s durable hand remained relatively unharmed. Bouldergeist roared, and summon rows of stalagmites, but Wham Bam Jewel avoided these, only to be slammed into them by Bouldergeist’s palms. Wham Bam Jewel got back up and shot Bouldergeist’s hands with his bullets, destroying the battered one, and wounding the other. Bouldergeist, in defence, summoned his grey rocks, which Wham Bam Jewel easily crushed. He smirked, only to see it was a distraction! Bouldergeist swings five Bomb Boos in his remaining hand, and throws them all at Wham Bam Jewel. The super-hard jewelled hand started to smash and little, and was suddenly hit by Bouldergeist’s Mach-cone punch. Wham Bam Jewel then got desperate and so started up his rapid-fire bullet stream, destroying Bouldergeist’s remaining hand and Bomb Boos, as well as leaving Bouldergeist with little left of his shield. Bouldergeist tried to summon a golden rock, but Wham Bam Jewel shot it down. He then charges up a fiery punch and hit Bouldergeist square in the face again, cracking what is left of his shield and sending him flying. He smashes into a nearby planet, and suddenly find himself splattered as Wham Bam Jewel smashes his palm into Shadowgeist, crushed between the jewelled palm and the planet. KO! Wham Bam Jewel then used his hand to pull a thumbs-up to the viewer. CONCLUSION (There was no conclusion, as I really struggled to find a way to determine who would win at that point in time due to having little know-how of how victory can be achieved in matches. However, Wham Bam Rock ended up taking the crown due to have a transformation (essentially allowing him a boost mid-battle) and weilding attacks that are effective against Bouldergist's rocky shield. Due to now being much more knowledgeable, I'll be retconning the battle and giving a proper verdict!) Category:Blog posts